


Honorary Daughter

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Gen, headcanons, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: HC’s for Dutch and a female reader (early 20’s), he sees her as a daughter and she adores him.P.s.: thank you anon for the request <3





	1. Chapter 1

  * Folk at camp had all kind of messed up stories, and Dutch was polite enough to not ask yours.
  * Being one of the youngest members of the gang, he felt like it was his duty to protect you.
  * You came from a poor family, and reading was your way to keep faith and dreams alive. You had just a few books that you reread multiple times.
  * When Dutch heard about this he saw in you a partner to his interests. He would land you his books and chat about it after you read it, leading to endless philosophical discussions that would left Uncle complaining of a headache.
  * Your sweet and trusting nature activated the **dad mode ™** on him. At the camp’s parties he would always roam around like he meant nothing, (not so) secretly keeping an eye on ~~Javier~~ flirty members.
  * Speaking of parties, when everyone was happily dancing to a cheerful tune, Dutch asked you to dance.
  *  “May the sweetest lady join me on this one?” Molly was not pleased. At all.
  *  “Oh Molly, don’t look at me like that, it’s not what you are thinking.”
  * You had no practice at dancing, and you stepped on Dutch’s toes a lot. Each time he teased you about it.
  * “I was planning on using these feet tomorrow, Y/N.” to which you replied “C’mon, have some faith Dutch!” playfully mocking him.
  * Seeing how Molly felt bad about the whole situation, you asked if she would like to join you.
  * It was a mix up of arms and twists that would lead to someone stumbling or bumping into each other. But you had the time of your life.
  * If you fell asleep around the campfire, Dutch would always put his coat around you.
  * But he would not cut you any slack! Being a lazy-bone? He would be even worse than Ms. Grimshaw, scolding you into shape (but you could tell that it was all an act).
  * He also noticed how you had sweet tooth, and candy bars would magically appear at your tent.
  * To which you would retribute by leaving cigars at his.
  * One night, he found you crying near the horses. You had just got back from Valentine and a fella told you that your biological father had died.
  * “I don’t even know why I’m crying, Dutch, he did such awful things to us. I-I was the only one who escaped in time.” 
  * He didn’t think twice, comforting you in a tight embrace.
  *  “He doesn’t know what he missed, Y/N. You are a good kid.”




	2. Younger Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Dutch feel about a female reader (16 or 18yo) hitting puberty?

  * What would dutch (the father figure) do about a female reader (16 maybe 18) hitting puberty
  *  Dutch would feel nostalgic about the days you were younger. Nothing makes one feel older than see someone growing up.
  * He would cherish every moment by your side because he knew that teenagers went through mood swings and rebellious phases.
  * Would feel inspired hearing you talk about the things you wanted in the future, like him you were a dreamer. Seeing someone so young and fearless always helped him to restore his faith.
  * He would IMPLORE to Ms. Grimshaw that she talked to about getting your first period, because he would do a terrible job at it but wanted you to be comfortable.
  * He heard that heat helped with the cramps, so one day he decided to fill a flask with hot water and wrap it on a cloth. Dutch van der Linde, the inventor of hot water bags just to help his kid.
  * Would absolutely bring you chocolate bars and would start looking the other way if you wanted to drink alcohol.
  * Things like music and books would be the common ground between you two when you start to be more secretive about your thoughts.
  * Dutch still would pinch your cheeks just to tease you. He founded hilarious how embarrassed you could get when he called you by old pet names in front of the others.
  * Would get irrationally jealous whenever he overheard you talking to the girls at camp about any boy you were sweet on. * That leads to him asking to uncle Arthur to keep an eye on you whenever you went to town. He trusted you but just in case.
  *  He would not push you to tell about the things you were going through, but made clear that if you wanted to you could always talk to him.
  * Would get a little emotional when he saw you babysitting Jack because it reminded him how you were a grown woman now, and that one day you would have kids of your own.
  *  Deep down he just wanted to see you happy and safe. Secretly he wished you could escape the outlaw life and get to experiment all the things the world had to offer.




End file.
